DREAM
by Dark Akuma-chan
Summary: Sasuke merasa sangat kehilangan setelah Naruto pergi meninggalkannya dalam sebuah kecelakaan, tapi semua itu berubah hanya karena sebuah mimpi. SasufemNaru


**Note: **sebenernya fic ini udah pernah saya publish, tapi karena ada suatu masalah *fic yang lama kehapus* jadinya di republish lagi deh! :D

~o0o~

Disclaimer :

**Masashi Kishimoto**

Writer**:**

**Dark Akuma-chan**

Pairing :

**SASU & femNARU**

Genre:

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

Warning :

**OOC, AU,**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Summary:

**Sasuke merasa sangat kehilangan setelah Naruto pergi meninggalkannya dalam sebuah kecelakaan, tapi semua itu berubah hanya karena sebuah mimpi. **

~o0o~

**DREAM**

**23 Juli : 08.30 AM**  
Menurut sebagian orang, hari ini adalah pagi yang sempurna. Udara yang segar dengan langit yang terbebas dari gumpalan awan putih, membuat langit memperlihatkan warna yang cerah dan indah. Banyak orang yang semangat melakukan aktifitas mereka di pagi secerah ini, tetapi sepertinya semua itu bertolak belakang dengan orang ini.  
Seorang pemuda bermata onyx dengan rambut berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan dan memiliki kulit putih pucat yang kontras dengan warna mata serta rambutnya. Pemuda yang sekarang sedang berada di dalam kamarnya, duduk dengan tampang stoic nan dingin. Pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang sepertinya bolos sekolah lagi hari ini.  
Dengan enggan Sasuke berjalan menuju kearah balkon kamarnya. Sesampainya disana angin langsung menyambutnya membuat beberapa helai rambutnya melambai mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus, tapi matanya hanya menyiratkan rasa sakit dan rasa kekecewaan.  
Ia berbalik dan berjalan kearah satu-satunya meja yang ada di kamarnya, diambilnya sebuah foto berbingkai orange cerah. Terpampanglah foto dirinya dengan seorang gadis manis yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang mencolok dikuncir dua, berkulit tan dan bermata sapphire sedang tersenyum bahagia.

Tanpa disadarinya sebulir cairan bening yang hangat telah mengalir dari kedua bola mata onyx-nya. Ia pun mendudukkan diri. Dibelainya foto itu, tatapannya melunak. "Kenapa kau pergi secepat ini, Naruto?"

**Sasuke P.O.V**

"Kenapa kau pergi secepat ini, Naruto?" gumamku lirih. Aku tak bisa percaya dan menerima semua ini begitu saja. Mengapa semua ini harus terjadi padamu? Kalau saja aku bisa menjagamu, pasti kau tak mengalami kejadian itu dan masih bersamaku sekarang. Ya, seorang Namikaze Naruto pasti masih bersamaku sampai sekarang.

**FLASHBACK**

"Ayolah Sasuke, mau ya!" rengeknya padaku. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Biasanya ia sangat malas kalau disuruh keluar rumah siang-siang begini kecuali membeli cup ramen untuk persediaan dirumah tentunya.

"Ke mana dobe?" tanyaku.

"Ng...itu...a...itu, ah pokoknya kau harus menemaniku!" teriaknya

"Kenapa nggak ngajak orang lain?".

Mendengar pertanyaanku ia langsung menyilangkan tangan di dada dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya, bertanda ia sedang kesal.

"Deidara nee-chan sedang ada kencan dengan Itachi-san. Kalau Hinata lagi ada jadwal sama Kiba membawa Akamaru ke salon hewan. Jadi cuma kau satu-satunya harapanku teme." Ucapnya dengan tatapan seperti anak anjing terbuang yang ingin segera dipungut.

"Hhh, baiklah," aku berdiri. "tunggu aku diluar!" tambahku sambil berjalan ke kamarku. Naruto langsung berlari keluar rumah dengan penuh semangat. Hah dasar, suasana hatinya cepat sekali berubah.

~o0o~

Aku berjalan sambil mengacuhkan seluruh pandangan memuja dan bisik-bisik dari para cewek yang ditujukan padaku, sambil sesekali meng-glare mereka. Huh, hal inilah yang membuatku malas untuk keluar rumah. Aku menghentikan langkah karena Naruto yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Lebih baik kau tunggu aku disini saja Sasuke, aku nggak lama kok." katanya

"Kenapa?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok." jawabnya cepat sambil menarik tanganku dengan paksa ke sebuah kursi taman.

"Pokoknya kau harus tunggu disini!"

"Hn, terserah. Cepat, aku nggak mau menunggu lama disini!" Kataku dengan nada bosan.

"Iya...iya, kalau begitu aku pergi Sasuke." katanya melambai dan berjalan menjauh.

'TIIIIINNNN...BRAK'

Suara klakson panjang ditambah suara benda tertabrak membuatku sedikit kaget dan reflek menoleh ke sumber suara. Mataku melebar, tubuhku mendadak kaku. Pemandangan yang tak pernah terlintas di otakku sekarang terpampang dengan jelas di depan mataku.  
Naruto yang biasanya bertingkah hyperactive itu sudah tergeletak di jalan dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah. Tapi ada seorang anak kecil yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan luka gores di kakinya. Apa mungkin ia menyelamatkan anak itu? Dengan cepat aku berlari mendekat, segera memeriksa keadaannya.

Tubuh yang seharusnya selalu hangat itu jadi dingin sekarang dan keadaannya sekarang sangat jauh dari kata baik. Tak sadar setetes air mata keluar dari mataku. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipiku. Ah, itu telapak tangan Naruto.

"Ja...jangan me...menangis Sasuke." Katanya sedikit terbata dengan suara parau dan sedikit terengah-engah.

"Sudah, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit!" ujarku sambil berusaha membopongnya, tetapi tanganku ditepis.

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja Sasuke." Katanya tersenyum kearahku.

"BAIK BAGAIMANA?" bentakku.

"Tenang saja aku hanya lelah, aku ingin istirahat."

"..."

"Terimakasih..."

"..."

"Aishiteru Sasuke." ucapnya tersenyum sambil menutup mata sapphire-nya

"Na...naru...to"

"..."

"Naru..."

"..."

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tanpa sadar air mata menetes dari mataku. Aku melihat jam dinding kamarku, sudah jam duabelas siang ternyata. Huh, semua ini membuat kepalaku terasa pusing. Aku membaringkan diri di kasur, mungkin dengan berbaring sebentar aku bisa merasa lebih baik. Ya, mungkin.

~o0o~

"Hn, dimana ini?" Aku membuka mata, melihat sekitar. Hmm, sejauh yang kulihat sepertinya aku sedang berada di hutan. Hutan yang memiliki berbagai macam tumbuh-tumbuhan dan pohon-pohon yang berdaun lebat tentunya. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku lebih jauh hingga tanpa sengaja aku melihat sebuah siluet dari bawah pohon yang berada tak terlalu jauh dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Ternyata ada orang lain disini. Sedikit penasaran, aku menghampiri siluet itu.

Dari jauh aku melihat seseorang duduk membelakangiku di sebuah ayunan yang terikat di dahan sebuah pohon. Rambut pirang panjangnya melambai-lambai saat ia mengayunkan ayunannya kedepan dan belakang.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku, menyilangkan tanganku di depan dada dan menekuk sebelah kakiku pada sebuah pohon sambil melihatnya berayun. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Tapi ia tiba-tiba berhenti berayun. Perlahan ia berdiri sambil membalikkan badan dan menatapku.  
Mataku terbelalak. 'Dia?' pikirku kaget. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan itu. Apa benar itu dia atau hanya ilusiku saja? Aku mendongak. Sapphire bertemu onix. Ukh! Aku memejamkan mataku. Rasa sakit itu muncul lagi, tapi bagaimana bisa ia ada disini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bukankah dia sudah...

Aku membuka mata. Tanpa sadar aku mundur selangkah, terkesiap saat tanpa sadar 'Dia' sudah berdiri di hadapanku dengan senyum khas yang tersungging di bibirnya.

"Hai Sasuke, lama tak bertemu." Ujarnya tersenyum dan melambai ke arahku.

"..."

"Sasuke kau tidak apa-apa? Kau pucat sekali" ujarnya heran sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan karena aku tak menjawab pertanyaan.

"Hn" hanya kata itu yang bisa keluar dari bibirku.

"Huh, dasar orang yang kurang kosa kata. Oh ya, bagaimana keadaanmu Sa...suke" kata-katanya terputus, mungkin karena aku memeluknya secara tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke ?"

"Biarkan"

"Eh?"

"Biarkan begini lebih lama, sudah lama aku tak melakukannya."

Kami terdiam selama beberapa saat, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum saat ia balas mendekapku. Hangat, perasaan itu kembali lagi. Perasaan nyaman yang ku rindukan selama seminggu ini.

"Ah ya! Sasuke" katanya sambil melepaskan pelukanku "Kemarikan tanganmu!" terusnya sambil merogoh kantung jaket orange cerah miliknya.

"Apa dobe?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Otanjoubi omedetou Sasuke-teme" ujarnya tersenyum sambil meletakkan sesuatu tepatnya sebuah kalung di telapak tanganku. Kalung dengan tali berwarna hitam yang memiliki bandul sebuah permata emerald dengan bentuk meruncing ditambah dengan dua buah perak berbentuk bulat di masing-masing sisinya.

"Ulang tahun?" tanyaku

"Ya, hari ini kan tanggal 23 Juli. Jangan-jangan kau lupa teme?"

"Sepertinya begitu" jawabku jujur

"Kau ini" ujarnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil memajukan bibirnya kebiasaan yang tak pernah hilang.

"Tapi terimakasih," kataku sambil mendekatinya "terimakasih karena telah mengingatkan dan memberiku ini dobe" lanjutku sambil menunjukkan kalung yang kulilitkan di pergelangan tangan kiri ku dan mendekapnya lagi.

"Tentu teme" jawabnya membalas pelukanku. Aku ingin selalu memeluknya seperti ini. Aku harap ini bukan sekedar khayalanku, Aku ingin terus seperti ini.  
Tiba-tiba ia melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap kedua mataku. Aku dapat melihat rasa kecewa di kedua bola mata sapphire itu. Hei ada apa ini?

"Ada apa dobe?" tanyaku padanya, tapi ia hanya tersenyum padaku.

"Sepertinya waktuku sudah habis sasuke" jawabnya sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu?" heranku. Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?

"..."

"Hei dobe?"

"Aku harus pergi" Ia pun berbalik, berjalan menjauh. Aku berusaha untuk mengejarnya tapi kakiku tak bisa kugerakkan. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Kenapa kakiku tak bisa bergerak? Aku hanya dapat menggenggam kalung itu sambil melihatnya pergi menjauh.

"Hei dobe, tunggu" teriakku sambil tetap berusaha mengejarnya, tapi kakiku tetap tak bisa digerakkan. Ia pun berbalik menatapku masih dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"Maaf sasuke, sayonara" ucapnya sambil berbalik memunggungiku dan berjalan menuju sebuah sinar terang sambil melambaikan tangannya tanpa melihatku.

"TIDAK! Jangan pergi! Aku mohon naruto. Jangan pergi..."

"..."

"NARUTOOOOOOO!"

~o0o~

**23 Juli : 05.45 PM**

"NARUTOOOOOOO!"

Aku membuka paksa kedua mataku, peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Aku tertidur, berarti semua itu hanya mimpi. Tapi kenapa terasa sangat nyata? Aku melihat keluar jendela, ternyata sebagian langit sudah berubah warna menjadi oranye.

Aku berjalan menuju balkon, kugenggam pagar pembatas balkon yang dingin sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus lirih hingga tanpa sengaja aku melihat sesuatu yang menggantung di pergelangan tangan kiri ku.

"Ini?" gumamku lirih. Ku lepaskan benda itu dari pergelangan tanganku. "Kalung yang diberikan Naruto padaku semalam." Lanjutku sambil mengamati kalung itu. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kejadian semalam itu hanya mimpi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada angin yang berhembus di belakangku, otomatis aku menoleh ke belakang. Mataku terbelalak melihat apa yang ada di belakangku, orang yang kurindukan, sosok yang muncul dalam mimpiku.

"Naruto" panggilku lirih padanya, entah ia mendengarnya atau tidak.

"..." ia tersenyum manis mendengarku memanggilnya. "Aku akan selalu bersamamu dan percayalah bahwa masa depan akan jauh lebih baik" ucapnya lirih, tapi masih bisa kudengar. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya berkata seperti itu.

Aku ingin melangkah untuk mendekatinya, tapi tiba-tiba kurasakan ada hembusan angin yang datang. Tepat saat itu aku melihat Naruto yang perlahan berubah menjadi asap dan pergi menghilang terbawa angin yang hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kepergiannya. Aku melihat kalung pemberiannya. 'Ya, kau akan selalu bersamaku Naruto.' Pikirku sambil memakai kalung itu di leherku. Dengan kalung ini, aku akan terus mengingatmu.

**4 tahun kemudian : 07.30 AM**

"Ng..."

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Kulirik jam di dinding kamarku, ternyata sudah jam setengah delapan pagi. Sedikit malas, kuambil dan kupakai kalung pemberian Naruto serta bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka.  
Selesai membasuh muka, aku pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa buah tomat untuk menjadi sarapan pagiku. Maklum, aku tinggal sendiri di rumah ini. Tousan dan kaasan-ku sedang pergi ke luar kota untuk berbisnis tentunya. Sedangkan aniki-ku, Uchiha Itachi sedang kuliah di luar negeri sekarang. Lagi pula aku tidak bisa masak.

Aku kembali ke kamarku atau mungkin lebih tepatnya kearah balkon di kamarku sambil memakan tomat yang kuambil tadi dan menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku. Kurang lebih seperti inilah kegiatanku setiap pagi. Tapi kegiatanku terhenti saat kudengar suara bel berbunyi. Dengan malas aku turun untuk melihat siapa yang datang.  
Sesampainya dibawah aku langsung menuju pintu dan membukanya. Kulihat seorang gadis berambut pirang berkuncir dua berdiri membelakangiku. Mau apa dia?

"Mau apa kau di..." kata-kataku terputus tak berapa lama setelah cewek itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arahku. Sekarang terlihatlah wajah manis seorang gadis yang memiliki kulit tan dan bermata sapphire. Tapi yang membuatku kaget adalah ia memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Naruto, seorang Namikaze Naruto. Hanya saja ia memiliki tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya.

"Ah...maaf mengganggu, aku hanya ingin mengantar ini" katanya sambil menyodorkan sekotak bentou padaku. "Oh ya, aku baru pindah kemarin. Perkenalkan, namaku..."

"Naruto, Namikaze Naruto" jawabku tanpa sadar sambil menerima bentou itu darinya.

"Eh...ah ya namaku Naruto, tapi aku berasal dari clan Uzumaki bukan Namikaze" jawabnya, sepertinya ia sedikit bingung dengan pernyataanku tadi.

"Hn, jadi namamu Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Ya, salam kenal um..."

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" jawabku "Dimana rumahmu?" lanjutku.

"Rumahku berada tepat disebelah rumahmu kok!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Um...maaf Sasuke, sepertinya aku harus pulang." ujarnya sambil melihat jam berwarna orange yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya "Sampai jumpa Sasuke, senang berkenalan denganmu. Jaa ne" lanjutnya sambil melambaikan tangan dan berbalik berjalan menjauhiku.

"Hn" jawabku masih menatap kepergiannya.  
Setelah naruto tak terlihat, aku berjalan memasuki rumah dan menutup pintu. Setelah menutup pintu dan meletakkan bentou pemberian naruto, aku langsung berjalan menuju kamarku dan mendudukkan diri di sofa sambil mengingat kejadian tadi. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

"Sepertinya apa yang kau katakan waktu itu ada benarnya juga Naruto. Masa depan akan jauh lebih baik" ujarku lirih sambil menggenggam kalung pemberian Naruto.

OWARI


End file.
